


Absolute Territory

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Zitao realizes he should have known this was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Territory

Looking back, Zitao realizes he should have known this was going to happen.

No matter what he said to appease the fans, the fact that it was brought up at all meant that he was going to end up in a skirt eventually. _It’s just part of being an idol,_ the others told him, but he didn’t see any of them volunteering to don a wig and a pleated skirt and some thigh highs for their music video remake.

He knows he looks fine with his long black hair and heels and makeup to die for, because duh, he’s Huang Zitao, and he doesn’t half-ass anything. But seriously, they had all taken turns wearing the stupid wig that one time, so why did they have to choose _him_ as the most suited to crossdress?

Zitao is pretty certain the whole thing is Sehun’s fault.

Ten minutes before filming when Zitao finds himself pressed up against the hastily locked dressing room door, he’s absolutely certain it was all Sehun’s fault.

Sehun’s fingers ghost along the hem of his skirt as he kisses him, hard, tongue slipping into his mouth to tangle with his own. His hands gently stroke the inside of his thigh, dragging up from where the thigh-highs end and stopping just before his crotch, right where his skirt starts. Zitao whimpers.

“Zettai ryoiki,” Sehun tells him when he pulls away, a delighted grin spreading across his face.

“What.”

_“Zettai ryoiki.”_ He repeats, as if saying it again will make him any clearer. He kneels down, pressing kisses against the soft skin of his upper thigh.

“The absolute territory. That’s what this is called,“ he informs Zitao, caressing his thighs between the socks and his skirt again. "The name came from _Evangelion_.”

“You,” Zitao groans, exasperated, “are the biggest fucking nerd I know.”

Sehun just grins at him before disappearing under his skirt.

Zitao keeps the socks on later that night, legs wrapped around Sehun’s slim waist as he fucks into him, hickeys littered along the inside of his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2014, after Tao talked about being willing to crossdress for their variety show. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/3999.html#cutid3).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
